Take a Ride on the Wild Side
by Anueye
Summary: Stiles never thought he'd be into hot leather clad men on sleek black motorcycles...that is until he saw Derek Hale clad in leather with shades and on top of a black ninja motorcycle. Oh boy...


**Take a ride on the Wild Side**

**Soooo I saw this lovely art done by **FlipMyHat **on DeviantArt and just HAD to do a oneshot fic of these two sexy lovers ;). Plus...motorcycles are freaking amazinggggg...! Review and follow my lovelies! **

**PS: and I PROMISE I will work on updating my other two fics! -sweatdrop- **

The world is full of unexpecting things. And Stiles Stilinski thought he knew that and thought that nothing should really surprise him anymore. Well, he sure thought wrong. Ever since Scott and Stiles joined Derek's pack, they have been getting used to seeing the Alpha hanging around the school grounds, making sure that nothing happened to his pack members. In fact, Stiles has been rather enjoying the extra attention. He almost felt like the Sourwolf cared about him and the others. The end- of-the-day bell disturbed his train of thought when it rang through out the silent classroom. Stiles leapt to his feet, shoving his school work into his cramped worse-for-wear backpack and jogging out of the classroom into the busy hallway to his locker. He shoved his backpack into his messy locker and slammed the old metal door shut and hurried down the hallway to Scott's locker where the pack always met up before they went outside. He smiled when he caught sight of the odd group all standing around each other, talking and laughing about their school day. Isaac was the first to notice the teenager as he jogged up to the group, a silly grin on his face. He threw his arm around the smaller one's shoulders as he joined the group.

"Glad to be out, eh, Stiles?" he grinned down at the human packmate, his blue eyes shining with laughter.

Stiles grinned sheepishly, "yeah...I don't like being in Mr. Harris' class."

Isaac just grinned and laughed at Stiles, patting him on the back playfully. Isaac and Stiles kind of became close friends when Scott started paying less attention to Stiles trying to get Allison to take him back. At first Stiles was really hurt at Scott's neglect to his best friend, but after awhile he sort of grown numb to it. Soon after Isaac and Stiles became good friends, both loved jokes and had a good sense of humor. It also helped that the shy werewolf was the only one who knew about Stiles' attraction to the Alpha. Stiles was brought out of his thoughts once again by his packmates as they headed down the hallway towards the parking lot doors. Stiles looked over to his former crush and her boyfriend Jackson, the former Kanima, and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Couldn't they just, not push the PDA meter over the limit? He shuddered in disdain, turning away from the intense lovers. Isaac noticed the human's discomfort and turned his curious blue eyes towards the affectionate couple. He snorted with amusement and bumped shoulders with the teen.

"Gross isn't it?" he asked playfully, running a hand through his blond curls.

Stiles nodded, throwing his hands up in the air, "yes! I mean, I'm not jealous or anythin', but seriously! Save that shit for the bedroom!"

"Shut it Stilinski," Jackson mumbled inbetween lip lock with Lydia.

"Get a room, horndog!" Stiles hollared back at the jock, waving his hand dismissively in the air as they walk outside into the parking lot.

He heard the pack laugh while Jackson growled at him, but Stiles didn't care, he didn't like Jackson much. Yeah...a lot was more like it. The dude was an ass. Stiles grinned when he caught sight of his beautiful blue jeep; he threw up his hands dramatically and rushed to her side.

"Ah! My beautiful baby! Did you miss me?" he cooed as he hugged her front and stroked the hood affectionately.

He heard the pack laugh some more and he couldn't help the contented smile that covered his face. He loved to make his friends laugh, even if it was at him, he didn't care. He heard Erica snort next to him.

"Stiles...I don't know how to tell you this, but I think this relationship is unhealthy," she stated, her arms crossed over her chest.

Stiles pulled off an offended look and straightened with a huff, his hands on his hips as he turned towards the female werewolf, a pout on his face.

"Oh no, Erica! You're in for it now! He's got his pouty face on," Scott called, his arm around Allison, his little hunter.

"Don't be absurd Erica! This relationship is perfectly healthy and normal. Isn't it my beautiful, perfect, vehicle you!" he cooed to his beloved jeep as the others shook with laughter.

They were interupted by the loud growl of a motorcycle coming through the school parking lot.

'_Odd_,' Stiles thought.

He didn't know of anyone in this district that had a motorcycle. He heard the gasps from his pack members and others around them. He slowly turned around, his honey-brown eyes wide with curiousity . What he saw made his breath catch in his throat and almost caused a whimper to escape him. Good thing he caught it. There sitting on a Black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6RR was Derek Hale, clad in his famous leather jacket and shades. Stiles almost got weak in the knees. That there, was the sexiest sight Stiles has ever seen in his whole 17 years. Derek revved the engine before turning the engine off, sitting back on the seat staring at his pack. Isaac, the one closest to Stiles sniffed slightly before turning his glowing gold eyes towards Stiles. He leant down and sniffed again, making Stiles eye him weirdly.

"Dude...do I smell bad or what?" he asked warily eying the werewolf.

Isaac reigned in his control and shook his head, clearing his throat.

"Stiles...er...you might want to reign in your...arousal...towards Derek at the moment," he whispered.

Stiles turned 50 shades of red at that moment, his eyes wide. He coughed and shook himself off like he was dirty or something. He heard Scott call out to Derek.

"Yo Derek, what happened to your Camero?" he asked, his arm still around Allison.

Derek took off his shades, his blue green eyes roaming over his pack before he turned back to the beta.

"Peter took it for a ride for a couple of weeks," he stated cooly, his eyes meeting Stiles' for a moment before they turned away.

Erica strutted up, her walk, in some people's opinion, sexy. She came up next to the vehicle, leaning against it, tossing her hair over her shoulder, stroking the sleek metal suggestively.

"I certainly am not complaining...," she stated, looking the Alpha up and down.

Stiles almost let out an inhuman growl at the female. How dare she strut up to Derek like a bitch in heat rubbing all over that Japanese beauty. Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes dark with anger.

Isaac noticed and elbowed Stiles gently, causing the teen to elbow the wolf back. Isaac suddenly got this evil look in his eye. Stiles eyes widened with fear. Oh shit. The pack was currently talking about meeting up at the old Hale house for a pack meeting/hangout and were getting ready to leave.

Isaac leant down whispering in his ear, "sorry about this but try not to shout."

That was all the warning Stiles got before searing pain in his left shoulder. He bit his lip in pain as he turned around and smacked the werewolf who had a shit eating grin on his face.

"That fucking hurt!" he hissed at Isaac, it felt like he broke his shoulder blade.

Isaac leant down and whispered, "don't worry I only bruised it to make this more believable."

"Make what more believable?" he whispered back.

Isaac smirked straightening up. Suddenly Isaac spoke up, the evil look never leaving his eyes.

"Well since we are short on rides... how about I take Stiles Jeep with Erica and Boyd and Jackson can take Scott, Allison, and Lydia. Derek, you wouldn't mind giving Stiles a ride would you? Stiles hurt his shoulder in gym today playing basketball when he got knocked pretty hard to the floor," he offered calmly, offering Stiles a sly wink before scoring his face back to neutral.

Stiles stared at Isaac like he was crazy. There was no way that Derek was going to let him ride passenger, gripping his waist, on his new bike. But the thought...perfect. Derek looked to Stiles, his usual sour look on his face. Stiles thought that he was going to say hell no by that look. Derek looked away, and Stiles felt his heart sink. He knew it, too good to be true. Suddenly Derek got up from his bike walking over to them. Stiles felt his heart leap up into his throat as his scent invading his nostrils, making his knees weak.

"Your arm..." he said cooly.

"W-what?" Stiles stammered.

"Your arm, Stiles. Let me see it." he said forcefully.

Stiles slowly offered his arm wincing slightly. Derek peeled his shirt back to look at his shoulder, causing Stiles to whimper softly. Derek released his shoulder, walking towards the bike.

"Meet at my place in 20." he growled at his pack, dissmissing them.

They all took off towards their designated cars. Isaac winked at Stiles before he took his baby's keys and got in his beautiful jeep.

"Be nice to my baby! She's a lady!" he shouted after Isaac, causing the pack to errupt in laughter.

He turned back to Derek and his breath caught at the sight of the older male straddling the sleek metal.

Derek turned his blue green eyes towards him, inhaling with his eyes closed, looking like he was calming himself down. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing red. Stiles actually let out a whimper. He saw the Alpha smirk before turning to slide his shades back on. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and walked up to the man of his fantasies. Derek turned to look up at the human, a smirk on his face.

"Well? You getting on or are you gonna walk?" he growled.

Stiles started before grinning sheepishly, carefully getting on behind the older man.

"Wrap your arms around Stiles..." Derek stated.

Stiles blushed, grinning and slowly wrapping his arms around the werewolf's waist.

"Does this count as a first date?" he asked jokingly.

"Do you want to kiss the pavement?" Derek asked as he turned on the engine, making the seat below Stiles start to vibrate and tremble with the machine's growl.

"Not a date...cool! I'm fine with that, no problems here! Nope, I'm cool...cool...like a cucumber.." he rambles.

"Stiles..."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up."

Derek smirked, kicking it into gear before taking off, feeling the human behind him cling on for dear life, his chest pressed tight against the Alpha's back. Stiles almost groaned at the feeling of the werewolf's bodyheat through the leather. He loved the feeling of the adrenalin coursing through his veins and the rush he feels as he clings to probably the most dangerous person in the world, whom he is in love with. He watched as the trees flew by as he pressed his face against Derek's back. He inhaled the werewolf's scent, the smell of musk and forest stirred feelings deep in his gut, causing him to squirm uncomfortably as his pants tightened. He let out a low whine as he clung onto Derek tighter. He felt the alpha stiffen and Stiles held his breath. Oh god he hoped that he couldn't smell his arousal. Stiles tried to push those thoughts away before it went too far but as he clung to the werewolf, he could feel the raw strength and power that was Derek Hale. He winced as images of himself below the powerful male appeared in his mind, making the teenager hard with need. The image of the older, more powerful male dominating him from behind caused his stomach to tighten almost painfully and he hissed in pleasure and pain. All of a sudden he felt the bike make a sharp turn to the right speeding off into the woods, zooming past trees and bushes. Stiles' eyes widened in curiousity. What were they doing? Surely they weren't there already. Suddenly he felt the bike skid to a stop on the forest floor, causing the tires to squeal. Derek silently shut the bike off, his movements jerky as he got off angrily, ripping his shades off, his eyes glowing a fierce red. He grabbed Stiles by the collar roughly, yanking the teenager up close to the snarling werewolf's face. Stiles' heart hammered in his chest fearfully. Oh god, he's dead. He's so dead. Derek inhaled and growled in his face.

"What the hell, Stiles?!" he snarled.

Stiles panted heavily, licking his lips nervously. Derek's eyes followed its movement, his eyes darkening. He leaned in closer, pinning Stiles against the bike, pressing against him tightly.

"D-Derek...?" Stiles whispered.

Derek leaned his head down into Stiles neck, growling even more, causing Stiles to shiver. He should be terrified, but instead, he's turned on. Suddenly Derek spun him around facefirst into the black motorbike, bringing his arm around to grip Stile's throat, bringing his head back so he could whisper into the teen's ear. The feel of the man's hot breath on his ears caused him to shudder and clench onto the seat of the beautiful bike.

"You like that, don't you Stiles?" he whispered into the teen's ear, letting his wolf show through, his claws and fangs appearing.

Stiles only shuddered in response, his pants growing even more tight. He felt the alpha press into him from behind, holding the human tightly to his strong body.

"You like it when I do this to you...dont you?" Derek growled into Stiles' neck, as he licked and sucked at the boy's neck, leaving marks.

Stiles groaned in reply, no words escaping his moist, worried lips. His breath coming out in soft pants. He felt Derek press against him and that's when he felt it. Derek Hale was aroused. And by the feel of it, very aroused. Stiles took a chance, a big chance, and grinded his hips back into the alpha's jean covered crotch, causing the alpha to still. Stiles froze in fear he did something wrong. All of a sudden he was pushed face first onto the bike, his lower end still standing, making him bend over infront of the aroused werewolf.

"D-Derek?" he whispered, his breathing ragged.

He felt Derek press his clothed erection against Stiles butt, making Stiles gasp in pleasure and excitement. Stiles felt Derek's claws rake down his back, causing the boy to arch into the touch.

"Derek!" Stiles moaned out, grinding back against the man.

"mmm..." Derek growled against Stiles' neck, ramming his hips into his rear end, causing Stiles to grip onto the bike tightly to keep balance.

He felt Derek grind roughly into him causing him to moan out in pleasure. Suddenly Derek forced Stiles to turn around and face him. Stiles gasped at the sight of Derek. He was in his beta form, his red eyes hooded with lust and desire. Derek grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck, forcing him up to his face, nose to nose. Stiles licked his lips nervously as he met those red eyes that should strike fear into his heart but only led to the growing rise of his arousal. And by the looks of it, Derek knew that too.

"You want it Stiles?" Derek growled, his hot breath fanning out over Stiles moist lips, teasing him.

"God yes...Derek," Stiles whispered, his fingers gripping tightly to Derek's shirt, pressing close to him.

Derek smirked, before forcing his lips against the teens. Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth, kissing him hungrily, almost believing this was a dream. Derek's tongue lapped against Stiles' bottom lip, asking for entrance. Stiles happily oblidged, opening his mouth willingly, his tongue brushing against Derek's. Derek growled in pleasure as he kissed Stiles passionately, shrugging his leather jacket off and throwing it to the ground, forcing Stiles back against the bike. Derek ground their erections against each other, causing them to both moan. Stiles roamed his hands all over the Alpha's chest, admiring his toned body, quivering in anticipation.

Derek growled, nipping Stiles lips, "I've always wanted this, wanted you, Stiles."

Stiles practically glew with happiness, he clung to the werewolf.

"Same...Sourwolf...same," he replied, kissing the werewolf's neck and throat.

Derek gripped Stiles through his jeans, palming him, stroking him, causing Stiles to thrash and buck in pleasure. He gripped Derek's shoulders, moaning in pleasure, his knees weakening. Derek chuckled softly, licking and marking his neck.

"Straddle the bike...Stiles..." he whispered into Stiles ears, using his fangs to nip and nibble on the lobe.

Stiles nodded dumbly, swinging his leg over the seat, sitting on the bike as if he was going to ride it. He heard Derek's deep primal growl.

"Lean forward on the tank...and pull your pants down..." he whispered, his face normal except his red eyes.

Stiles unbuckled his pants and slipped them down to mid-thigh, his face red with embarressment. He leant forward on the black metal, his hands underneath his stomach bracing him against the bike, his bare ass exposed to the world. He shivered with excitement and embarressment. He felt Derek straddle the bike behind him, his hands pushing his shirt up slightly, keeping his ass bare to him. Suddenly Stiles felt warm lips against his lower back, pressing in almost a tender kiss. Derek moved his hand next to Stiles' face, pressing two fingers against the boy's bruised lips.

"Suck," he demanded silently.

Stiles got an evil idea in his head, he slowly, teasingly ran his moist tongue up against the man's warm fingers. He heard Derek's breath catch in his throat. He watched enough porn to know that sucking a man's fingers for some reason is like sucking a man's dick. He slowly brought only the fingertips into his mouth and sucked eagerly and lapped at his fingers teasingly, wiggling his hips temptingly at Derek. He may be a virgin physically, but definitely not mentally. He slowly sucked more of Derek's fingers into his greedy mouth, making lewd noises and slurping noises. He heard Derek let loose a deep low growl, that started from his chest and spread to his stomach, causing vibrations to reach Stiles, making the boy shudder in pleasure. Stiles slowly and tauntingly licks the pads of the werewolf's fingers. He kept sucking tauntingly and jumped when he felt Derek's human finger nails grow into dangerous werewolf claws. Stiles honey-brown eyes widened slightly and he slowly released the Alpha's fingers and scrambled through his mind for behavior patterns of wolves and what the submissive was supposed to do at that moment. Stiles let out a low whine from the back of his throat, tilting his head to the side in a submissive gesture to his alpha. He heard the approving growl from behind him as he felt Derek lean down and lick Stiles' shoulder in acceptance, acknowledging his submission and rewarding him. Stiles felt fingers prod at his hole, causing him to tense with nervousness and excitement.

"Relax," Derek stated from behind Stiles.

Stiles nodded and relaxed the best he could, letting his body go limp against the motorcycle. Stiles groaned when he felt a finger push past his ring of muscle, causing him to shiver. To be honest, he had played with himself back there a couple of times, to you know, experiment. Lets just say...it felt good. Stiles clenched his hands tightly against the metal of the vehicle as Derek added a second finger into his tight hole, causing a little twinge of pain to flare through his body. Stiles felt Derek's other hand rest comfortingly on his lower back, rubbing soothing circles trying to relax the human beneath him. Stiles felt one of the werewolf's fingers brush that sweet spot within him that caused him to see stars.

"Ah!" he gasped out, his eyes closed in pleasure.

He heard the alpha behind him chuckle, and felt him hit that spot again, causing Stiles to make more lewd sounds into the engine of the bike.

"You sound like you like that, Stiles," Derek teased from behind the teen, scissoring him to loosen him up for what was to come.

"Yeah...yeah gloat all you want sourwolf, you'd like it too if our roles were reversed," Stiles stated cockily.

Aparently that was the wrong thing to say to a horny alpha werewolf who likes dominating things. Stiles felt a clawed hand pin him by the neck to the motorcyle and felt a hard cock press against his rear. Stiles gasped in fear for a split second, afraid he was gonna get shredded. He felt the werewolf's hot breath hitting the back of his neck as he growled.

"Don't...ever...say...that again, Stiles," Derek growled into the back of his neck, thrusting his hips harshly into the boy's ass, causing the teen to whimper below him. He shivered in fear, waiting for the pain, but after a while, didn't feel anything. He felt a comforting hand stroke his back and loving kisses being pressed onto his back, soothing the worried teen. He peered back over his shoulder to see Derek's blue-green eyes looking down at him apologetically.

"Sorry..." he grunted from behind the teen, kissing his spine.

Stiles smiled fondly back at the werewolf, nodding in understanding. Dominate alpha werewolves don't like talking about being the bottom; got it. Stiles rubbed back against the aroused older man, moaning when he felt Derek's firm erection press against his ass.

"Please...Derek..." he whimpered, rubbing back against him.

He felt Derek growl and suddenly felt the tip nudging his tight entrance, making him shiver in anticipation.

"Remember to breathe, Stiles," Derek grunted from behind him.

Stiles nodded and cried out when he felt him thrust all the way in to the hilt inside. He felt Derek pause as he waited for Stiles to give him the okay. Stiles wiggled his hips back into the older man's, moaning at the jolt of pleasure traveling up his spine. Derek took this as a sign to move. He pulled his hips back before thrusting them back in, making Stiles gasp in pleasure.

"Ah!"

Derek began to pick up the pace, slowly starting to thrust harder and faster into the human beneath him, grunts and groans leaving his lips. The sight of Stiles, below him on his new bike, taking him all the way was doing things to the man. One hand gripped the back of the boy's neck and the other held his hips as he thrust in harder, making the boy call out his name, his cock leaking with precum. Derek angled his hips to nail that special spot and thrusted deeper into his little submissive. The noises he got in return were music to the werewolf's ears.

"Ahn! D-Derek...m-more! Please... I need all of you," Stiles cried out, throwing his head back.

Derek growled in pleasure before complying to his little mate's desires; thrusting his hips in as deep as he could go, his other hand reaching down and stroking the teen's weeping cock.

"Ah! Derek...I'm gonna..." Stiles gasped out as he felt the werewolf above him tense before thrusting in harder.

Stiles' eyes closed in ectasy as his eyes blurred and his body tensed as one of the most intense orgasms of his life over took him, making him yell out like a whore. Derek tensed above him and his thrusts become more jerky and the werewolf shouted out as he filled the boy's hole with his cum.

"Stiles!" the alpha groaned out as he finished, leaning down to lick and kiss the boy's back as they recovered.

"Whoa..." was all the teen could muster as he panted out of breath beneath his alpha.

He heard the older man above him chuckle before he gently as possible, pulled out from the sore teen. Stiles whimpered at the loss of being filled. He slowly pulled himself up and fixed his clothes before he spotted the mess on Derek's engine. Stiles turned red before rambling.

"Oh...my god! I'msosorry! I'll clean this up as soon as possible," he rambled, searching for something to clean up the engine of the alpha's bike.

Derek just watched with an amused expression on his face before he walked over to the fretting teen and pulled the boy into his embrace.

"Relax, Stiles. I'll clean it later, besides...I like the scent. Let's everyone know you're mine," the alpha growled into the teen's ear, making the boy shiver.

"Whoa...easy there, wolfy! As much as I would love to have round 2 and 3 here in the woods; we have a meeting we're late for, no?" Stiles stated as he pulled away from the alpha.

Derek rolled his eyes at the teen before smirking, "round 2 and 3, eh? Sounds like someone is eager to be mine again."

Stiles' breath caught in his throat before he let out a whimper.

"Oh boy..."

_Few hours later..._

They finally pull up to the old Hale house, putting the bike in park before dismounting. Scott ran up to them, his face showing his worry.

"Dude! Where've you been?! You're two hours late," he asked looking from Stiles to Derek.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you guys got wiped out or somethin'," Erica stated as she blew a bubble with her gum.

"Even though Isaac told us not to worry, that you guys just got hung up," stated Lydia as she cleaned her nails.

They both looked at Isaac who grinned sheepishly at them before giving the thumbs up to Stiles. Derek looked over at Stiles with an eyebrow raised. Stiles just shrugged innocently before giving Isaac the two thumbs up when the alpha looked away. Everyone turned to walk into the house, no one noticing how Stiles walked with a limp and how Derek had a smug look to his face.

Suddenly someone stated, "Alright! Who smells like they just screwed in the woods for hours?!"


End file.
